Halogen bulb lamps are an efficient light source, and are prevalent in lamps used in many industries including the dental industry. A typical halogen lamp assembly includes two socket terminals that are spring loaded to engage, hold and provide electrical contact with the bulbs. These terminal connections must be compressed to create space for positioning the halogen bulb into the lamp socket terminal and then released when the bulb is in place. Due to the high intense heat and light radiation, it is important that the surface of the halogen bulb not be contaminated with oils and moisture from the hands of the operator during placement. The presence of such contaminants can result in premature bulb failure, or even worse, bulb rupture. In an effort to avoid this problem, measures have been devised to minimize transfer of undesired contaminants. For example, operators may wear gloves during the placement of bulbs. However, gloves also pass on certain undesired residues to the bulb surface, but cause the loss of tactile feel and control thereby making the installation process more difficult.
Another issue that is involved in replacing halogen bulbs involves the spring loading of the socket terminals themselves. Due to the nature of socket terminal construction, the opening of the light socket terminal is cumbersome, as it requires three separate but simultaneous motions: the compression of the first socket terminal, the compression of the second socket terminal, and the placement of a new halogen bulb. Inserting the halogen bulb is difficult for one person limited to accomplish these three motions. The level of difficulty is only increased when the additional factor of avoiding contact with the bulb surface is factored into the routine. Another factor adding to the difficulty is the implementation of the forceful springs integrated in the socket assembly which must be pushed against via the fingers of the operator while the movements are performed.